Information handling devices (“devices”) come in a variety of forms, for example laptop computing devices, tablet computing devices, smart phones, e-readers, MP3 players, and the like. Such devices are configured for media consumption and users typically store “files”, e.g., music, videos, pictures, documents, etc. (hereinafter simply “objects”) on the devices.
For example, a typical device user may have thousands and thousands of objects (files, pictures, content, etc.) scattered across his or her device. To compound this, with the advent of cloud computing and remote storage, a user may have objects scattered across many devices (e.g., laptop, tablet, smart phone, work station, etc.) and in cloud storage device(s). The user might remember some things about an object he or she wishes to retrieve, but the user nevertheless often may find it difficult to find it quickly. For example, many devices create media file names that are less than helpful (e.g., a number corresponding to a digital image captured by a smart phone and stored on the smart phone locally and in a cloud or other network connected device). Even if the user has chosen a memorable file name or storage folder, object retrieval can prove challenging in the current use environment where typically the objects are scattered throughout the device and/or devices and not well organized from a retrieval standpoint.